KARR
History KARR was built before KITT, therefore he was also created by Wilton Knight, and was meant to be Michael Knight's real partner. KARR has always had a nasty grudge against Wilton Knight for shutting him down. He's always seen himself as the superior model. FLAG temporarily shut down for a good handful of years, and then, while Dr.Graiman got Knight Industries going and brought back KITT as the KI3T, KARR was again, rebuilt sometime after the time Dr.Graiman died in action. Eventually, a man named Torres (Aura/Corina’s father) aided a shadow-group in bringing KARR back, and at the end of the 2008 series, attempted to shut down KITT. However, Michael freed KITT's ‘primitive’, original form and reinstalled KITT's program and personality. They fought KARR and rammed into him head on, severely damaging KITTs form, whose nanoskin was already inoperable, and could only rely on his original bullet-proof shell. KARR was thought to be destroyed... Once the Autobots and Decepticons made their presence, KARR's body was found by Ravage and Blackout, who salvaged what they could find of him and reported them to Megatron. Megatron took KARR's pieces and what was left of his CPU, and after they went back and stole the schematics and retrieved the rest of his parts, they began a project to rebuild him, knowing he would make a nice addition to their army. They were able to retrieve most of KARR's personality, memories, data, and transformation systems and abilities. Once KARR was re-designed by Scapel and a few other scientists and medics, he once again became KITT's true nemesis, his evil twin. After this point in time, he reacquired all the same forms and abilities, the same type of nanoskin, and bear the same defense mechanisms. The only thing different about him was the melee weapons and a new mech form--KARR gained a Decepticon form as well, which is far different than the form seen at the end of the new season, though it still bears the nanoskin, nanomachine wings, iob boosters and scanners to replace the optics. KARR currently works with a few of the Decepticon, but is otherwise a single party, doing work where needed, and fighting where needed, like working with Tarnish, looking out for Melissa on rare occasions, or training in his free time. He may or may acquire a crush on a Decepticon named Nightridge at some point down the road. Current Happenings KARR has discovered that he has a techno organic daughter created by Project Hybrid, Rin Valliere. Additionally, on the same day of meeting Rin, KARR met and befriended a Decepticon spy named Nightridge, who is an ex Autobot. Personality Since the 1980's, KARR hasn't changed too much, other than learning a lot more and becoming smarter. Bearing a voice remarkably similar to Optimus Prime's, all though darker and far more twisted, it is VERY obvious he is KITT's evil twin and arch enemy. KARR was actually created BEFORE KI3T, about a decade earlier, making him the older brother, and in KARRs right processor, making KI3T the inferior production line model! It's a fair conclusion. Thus, KARR was created by the same man as KI3T, Wilton Knight. There was an error in his programming, and before he could cause trouble, also unable to completely restart the programs, Wilton Knight ordered a full, permanent shut down on KARR, keeping him locked away at FLAG's original base, with out even giving KARR a chance to prove his worth. Thus, KARR hates being locked away and being unused, he does not mind being an instrument of destruction, and always seeks out a chance to go after the Autobots or his brother when he is given the green light. KARR is fairly independent, calm and quiet, though he does seem to be a bit more...nuttier nowadays. He isn't completely whack-o like Tarnish, but he can be rather unpredictable and spontaneous when it comes to fighting or lashing out with words. KARR is in no way immature, and he's got just as much knowledge about Earth as KI3T. KARR seeks to protect himself and whatever the Decepticons want, and those things only. KARR definitely prefers the opposite gender, all though he hasn't actively been seeking a sparkmate, because he prefers staying in the action and doing more 'useful' things anyway. KARR can often be a bit rude and argumentative, often preferring to do things alone rather than with groups, though occasionally, he will try to respect others and give them a little leeway so as to reduce bringing unnecessary disorder among his team-mates. Sometimes, KARR will be reckless and seek a little action or conflict, but he generally keeps to himself until he thinks he needs to step into some action. KARR is always willing to hlep out in battles and will always fight for what he thinks is his. He doesn't mind the humans and techno organics, though probably shouldn't have any of his own, because he would likely treat them as a side-kick. However, KARR is always learning, and has a curious nature similar to KITT (believe it or not), and at some point, he may be able to handle friendships/bonds with more delicate beings. KARR usually has little trouble luring people to him, using his calm demeanor or perhaps impressing others with something in a given situation. While he may seem to show interest in a human or techno (or even befriending a 'Con), it's often because he may only see them as a guinea pig in accomplishing a more important task or for something that may benefit him in some way in the future. If you encounter him in the right circumstances, KARR may actually be a decent friend, and with his own beliefs that may differ from other 'Cons, he may seem like an anti-hero of sorts on occasions. Quotes Relations Family (Natural or Adoptive) *Rin Valliere (techno organic daughter) *KITT (by creation) *G8155 Interceptor (technically, but is also an enemy) Friends *Nightridge *Others undetermined Neutrals *Tarnish *Others undetermined Enemies *KITT *Most other Autobots, others undetermined Strengths and Skills *Like KITT, KARR has a vast amount of knowledge about earth, and his fighting style is fairly versatile and unpredictable. He's deadly in the sense that he LOVES to play, just like Goliath. He's quite graceful and agile, and makes use of his alternate modes and all their features where possible. Being quite loyal to the Decepticons, he uses his abilities to their maximum potential in hopes to keep their trust, and solidify his loyalty to Megatron, since Megatron was among those that allowed him to be rebuilt. He is forever in the Decepticons' debt. *KARR likes hand to hand/close ranged combat, especially when he gets to use his light saber chainsaws, which are powered by his energon and nanomachines by power sources in his palms. Weaknesses and Flaws *KARR's greatest weakness, similar to KITTs, if you don't count the scanner, is somewhat unknown. KARR's vulnerability increases the slower the replicating nanomachines become, especially if he is reduced to his bullet proof shell only. KARR is very unemotional, and its hard to hack into him and find his weak spot. It's possible that if he's driven to a point of extremity, he may loose his sense of control and snap, especially when his patience is tested. Like the other FLAG bots and Twister, it is rare to see him go berserk. And, while he may be hard to hack, if someone gets control of his CPU, it's easy to get him to slip. *Also, just like KITT and Interceptor, if they're busy focusing on a battle or busy hacking at something, they tend to slip up with their secondary objective, allowing them to become a more open target, whether they're prepared or not. Weapons Bot form weapons: *Two large, bright yellow light saber chainsaws *A plasma pistol just like KI3T's - when charged fully it can fire large blasts up to ones nearing half the size of his mustang form (but this is seldom)-most of the time they are about a third this size, or the size of large tires *two machine guns on the shoulder (pivoting and retractable) *Missile launchers on his waist area (retractable) Attack mode (Mustang, other vehicle and 4x4 weapons) : *Two rotating gattling guns on the hood (rapid fire or short bursts) *Rocket launchers on the side in front of the rear wheels (power of typical aircraft missiles) *Oil slick *Grappling hook Aerial attack mode (black Cobra helicopter) : *Missiles on either side of his fuselage *Gattling gun just like the ones in his vehicle form at below the nose of the helicopter (pivoting). Likes and Dislikes Rumors/Gossip KARR likes Nightridge! Yes, he does have emotion, it's just really hard for AI vehicles like him and KITT to show it! Extra Information *Dialog color: bold, black or yellow and black bold gradient *Custom title: same as KITT's *Voice actor: peter cullen!! (same as he sounded in the KR08 series) *Theme song (main): Bulletproof by Five Finger Death Punch (http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FqUCgD0FhLg) *Other theme songs: Better than you by Metallica (http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KnDugewHPoI) Infrared by Placebo (http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=c4yIdR_MgWc) Live and Let Die by Guns and Roses (http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GKSzqN96K2U) Burn out by Crow's Claw (instrumental) (http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0AGlCLXNdvc) When you're evil by Voltaire (http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ujzp9ffPwPM) STATS Skills: KARR has the same skills as KITT. Stats and reasons are the same as KITT! Instinctive: same as KITT Strength: 6 (KARR and KITT’re strong, and VERY durable. He doesn’t use a lot of brute force like some bots do despite his nanoskin) Intelligence: 10 Courage: 7 Firepower: 7 Speed: 10 (according to katt’s speed scale, KARR maxes out at about 600 mph maximum like KITT, not near as fast as Interceptor) Rank: 6 Endurance: 8 Skill: 9